


Screaming At Marble

by kycantina



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: Chamber by chamber, the moon dips behind Watford's highest tower, taking Baz along with it.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Screaming At Marble

Chamber by chamber, the moon dips behind Watford's highest tower, taking Baz along with it. Another sleepless night (not that he really needs it, but it's a peace of mind, a guarantee that for at least a few hours, he's not thinking about either kissing Simon Snow until he can't breathe or drinking him dry and leaving nothing, nothing behind. Just the memory of Simon's lips, of his wrist or neck or anywhere Baz can get him). Another sleepless night, another day of waiting and exacerbation and nothing, nothing, nothing. Baz can't stand it, can't pretend not to want him, but that's as far as they've been getting recently. Not love, not lust, not hate. Indifference and nothing more. It's another tantalizing step forward, another thing to tempt Baz into wishful thinking, another thing to keep him up at night. Simon Snow is the sun, alert and glaring. The planes of his face catch the sun's generous curves as it comes through their dormitory window. Baz looks away, dark hair falling in his face as he does.

Baz watches the sun rise, and Simon along with it. He's ridiculous in the mornings, flickering between comatose and boundlessly energetic. Baz leaves the room before Simon (this isn't normal, normally he spends far too much time on his hair and barely makes it to breakfast, but they haven't known normal for months, no use in pretending now). He skips the dining hall, heading almost straight to the catacombs and ignoring the beginnings of a migraine caused by both the sun and Simon this early in the morning. He drains six rats, and considers taking a rabbit from the Wavering Wood for good measure. Baz needs something to sustain him after all, now that his lusting after Snow can't be covered up by hatred. 


End file.
